Luke (AP)
Luke is one of the eligible marriage candidate for female players in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Luke is an enthusiastic and full-of-life carpenter who works at Cornet Carpentry. He's very passionate about his work, always striving to impress his father. Luke's dream is to one day become a master carpenter. He works with his father, Dale, and his friend and fellow apprentice Bo. He lives with his father at the Carpenter's, which is located in the Garmon Mines District. Very energetic, humorous, and kind, Luke has a very positive outlook on life. Overflowing with energy, he can often be seen swinging his axe outside of his father's shop, or he will be out in Fugue Forest cutting down trees for lumber. He also has a love for bandanas, and he will never be seen without it, not even on his wedding day! Unlike in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility, Luke can get married to a rival. By triggering rival heart events, Luke can get married to Selena. Gifts 'Marriage Requirements' Once you unlock the gate to Fugue Forest and meet Luke for your first time, he will be available in your game. At this point, you can start to court him. You will need to build Luke's heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular bachelor or bachelorette, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Heart Events Gift (2 Heart Event) Your first gift from Luke comes at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Luke will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. 250px|right Luke found some Honey, and wanted to give it to you for some extra energy. He'll ask if you want it. If you accept, Luke will be very happy, and you will receive Good Honey. If you turn down his gift, Luke will be upset, and you will lose heart points with him. Gift (4 Heart Event) Like with the 2 heart event, the 4 heart event is another gift event. Luke will come to your house offering another gift. 250px|right Luke will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. This time, Luke is very excited about a dish that he's cooked. He's brought it by, hoping that you'd like it. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. Luke has cooked Vegetable Curry, which can be regifted back to Luke for some major heart points. If you accept his gift, Luke will be very happy. If you decline his present, Luke will be upset and you will lose heart points with him. Date (5 Heart Event) When Luke has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date with you. You must be the one to ask to go for the date, as the bachelor/bachelorette will not come to your house looking for you. right|250px After getting Luke to 5 hearts, find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Luke wants to go on a date with you. Luke asks if you're free for some fishing. If you accept, Luke will ask you to meet him at the Flute Fields Watermill at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline his request, you will lose heart points with Luke. Meet Luke at the watermill at 16:00, and don't be late! When Luke arrives, the two of you will go fishing. Luke loves to be outdoors, and wonders if you like nature as well. Answer positively to get positive effects. The two of you will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Luke up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Luke for awhile, and manage to work him up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Luke and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). He has something important that he wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! 250px|right| Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Luke will meet you there. Luke will tell you that he likes you, and really needed to tell you! Luke asks if you will date him. If you wish to continue courting Luke, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give him. Any of the positive answers will result in Luke being very happy that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Luke or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Luke, he will be very sad the next time you talk to him, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Luke's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to him. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to him will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Luke's events, and that he is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Luke not accepting your feather. 250px|right| Find Luke during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Luke will begin confessing his love for you. Luke loves you, and wants to be with you for the rest of his life. He will ask you to marry him and to stay by his side. You will be prompted to give an answer to Luke's confession, and they are all positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. 250px|right| When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Luke, your children have three personality possibilities: Romantic, Quiet, or Fiery. The Scholarly pesonality is not available for any of your children if you are married to Luke. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Luke's children will always have hair that is a dark blue, and eyes that are amber/yellow. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. LukeYoungerSon.jpg|Luke's younger son. LukeYoungerDaughter.jpg|Luke's younger daughter. LukeOlderSon.jpg|Luke's older son. Charlote.PNG|Luke's older daughter. 'Rival Heart Events' Selena will be your rival for Luke. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Lucy in your game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Luke to see these events. If you're a female, you'll need to befriend Selena. Selena must be unlocked in order to start triggering their events. You must ring the Blue Bell to unlock Selena, and meet Luke in Fugue Forest for the first time for him to appear. 4 Heart Rival Event Befriend Selena or Luke up to 4 hearts (Selena if you're female, Luke if you're male) to see this event. It takes place on Harmonica Town Beach from 10AM to 8PM on a sunny day. 250px|right| Selena is practicing her dancing when she realizes that somebody is watching her! Luke tells her that her dancing is very nice. Selena accepts the compliment, but seems disappointed that Luke doesn't ask more about her. After exchanging names, Luke asks where Selena regularly is. She tells him she can be found at the bar, as they both smile and leave. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Luke/Selena must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Selena will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Luke. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Selena to persue her crush. If you want to marry Luke yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Selena will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Luke (not Selena), and he will come to your house asking about Selena. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) For the last event, you must have watched all of the previous events. Selena (if playing as a female) must be at 7 hearts, and if you're playing as a male, Luke must be at 7 hearts. Wait for the Brass Bar to open, and walk in between 4PM and 8PM to see the wedding proposal. 250px|right Owen and Luke are watching Selena's dancing. Luke tries to explain that he's been feeling weirder lately, and wonders if something's wrong with him. Owen laughs, and says that he's just lovesick! Selena overhears the conversation and says that she thinks that she's the problem! Luke accepts that there must be no cure for his lovesickness, and asks Selena to marry him. Selena happily accepts. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Luke and Selena will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Selena and Luke asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. 250px|right| On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Luke and Selena's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Luke and Selena's family and friends will be attending. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, you will be transported outside of the Church. 'After Rival Wedding' After Luke and Selena get married, Selena will move into the Carpenter's house in Garmon Mines. She will still continue to work at the Brass Bar. On her days off, she will spend her time in Garmon Mine, or can be found at the Carpenter's during the day. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Luke and Selena will give birth to a baby girl named Lucy. To see Lucy's full biography and rival child events, please visit his page on this wiki. Lucy will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Luke and Selena do not get married. 'Other Events' Besides heart events, there are other events that take place in game. These events can be seen by befriending Luke up to the appropriate heart level, and they can be seen by either gender. Ancient Ruins You will need to befriend Calvin, Owen, and Luke up to 3 hearts before you see this event. You will need to venture to the 20th floor of the lower Garmon Mine to actually view the event. 250px|right After finding a dead end at the bottom of the mine, Owen and Luke want to crush the wall with their hammers. They're hoping to find a new place to explore. Just as they're about to smash the wall, Calvin intervenes and is appauled that they would destroy a piece of history! Calvin says that there's writing on the wall 1,000's of years old, and that the writing could teach a lesson to others. Owen and Luke still insist on breaking the wall down, while Calvin still argues against it. Eventually, the three men compromise to go talk to the Mayor. They cannot compromise on their own, and hopefully City Hall can come to a decision as to what to do with the space instead! Table Troubles To view this event, you must befriend Gill, Bo and Luke all up to 3 hearts or more. Walk into Town Hall in between 8AM and 5PM on a day that it's open. 250px|right Luke and Bo have come to listen to Gill's order. Gill wants one of his tables fixed, and hopes that the carpenters can help him. Gill insists that he would like a normal table. Luke, however, has different plans! He wants to make an extreme table, plain is boring! Gill is frustrated that Luke is so fixated on his own thoughts. Bo steps in to diffuse the situation and says that he will try and talk some sense into Luke, before Gill gets too mad! Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters